(It's too late at night for this shit!)-The Movie
by VampbaitInfinity
Summary: Late at night, Naruto sees a drunk Tsunade hobbling home. Keeping her from getting hurt, and looking to take advantage, Naruto takes her to his place.Once there, Naruto has his way with Tsunade. Since she's drunk, Tsunade happily does anything she's told and when he realizes this, the party really starts! Naruto/Tsunade Lemon NC-17 To: Silver-Sempai


**( I would like to dedicate this request to mt favorite author, Silver-Sempai. I love your work, you seriously did my request justice, and I'd like to return the favor. *wink wink* lol no I'm kidding but I do hope this is next to what you'd imagined. Enjoy, my fellow readers.****)**

**Author's P.O.V.**

Tsunade, renowned Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, unbeatable kunoichi...was drunk off of her ass _again_. She stumbled down the streets of Konoha, sober enough to purposely avoid any villagers that might still be wandering the streets at such a late hour. It would be disastrous to her reputation if anyone who didn't already know her personally saw her wobbling like a new-born calf, vacant of any cash and loaded with I.O.U.'s, barely sober enough to turn down the correct street. Turns out she wasn't just that sober yet and had to retrace her steps, passing a familiar looking apartment complex.**  
**

"I hope Ichiraku's is still-hey! Grandma Tsunade! What...What's wrong with you?", the voice of a blonde Chunin she'd known for much too long yelled, making her cringe and then sway on her feet as she caught the side of the building.

"Well obviously I'm pretty fucked up, Naruto. And I'm on my way h-" She hiccuped and began again, "-home. So if you don't fuckin' mind...", she tried to step around him but her ankle wobbled and she fell against him, clutching his waist as she planked to keep her bust from making contact with the ground.

"I haven't seen anyone this drunk since the Pervy Sage. I'm bringing you inside before you break you goddamned neck."

"I don't need your mothafuckin' help, brat!"

The moment she let go of his waist she fell tits first into the dirt, thudding heavily and hitting her already swimming head. Naruto rolled his eyes and slipped his hands under her arms, tossing her over his shoulder and making his way back into his apartment. She was grumbling and cursing the entire way but complied once he placed her on the couch, humming pleasantly as he removed her heels.

"Oh, that feels nice...!",Tsunade couldn't remember the last time she'd had a foot rub and, though it tickled, it was the most pleasant sensation she could ask for after the three mile walk home bound.

Naruto could not pretend that Tsunade's choice of words weren't mildly suggestive and blushed heavily as she pushed her foot far into his lap, her plump little toes kneading his groin unknowingly. He enjoyed how plush and smooth her feet were, her arch leading up to a trim ankle and softly defined calve muscle that disappeared beneath the coal colored kimono she wore. He was acutely aware of just how much cleavage she was showing at the moment.

"Mmmmm, don't stop, Naruto." She leaned back into the comfortable cushions, putting her other foot in his lap and wiggling further into her seat. Smirking to hide another blush, the Jinchuuriki worked his fingers into the flesh of her calves, gradually moving past her knees and to her thighs where she eagerly parted them to accommodate his ministrations. In her drunken stupor, she hardly noticed that the firm poke in against her hip was not the heel of his talented hands. Only when he had her laid out across the couch with his lips ghosting over the swell of her breasts did she open her heavily lidded eyes to find him closing his lips over one of her exposed nipples. "Oh, gods!"

She threw her head back, arching into his mouth as he swirled his tongue around a rose peak. Despite every warning going off in her mind, she could not pull herself away from the alluring attentions he was giving her. She hadn't had a man in so long-most never dared to even approach her. But in reality, more than anything, she wanted someone to dominate and put her in her place. She wanted a man, a _real_ man. And by the rough way he was suckling her breasts and kneading her ass, she knew that this night would turn out spectacular.

Naruto inhaled the delicate scent of her delectable mounds, squeezing them with both hands as he experimentally ground his hips into hers. Her momentary struggle had ceased and she was now pulling gently at the roots of his hair, her fingernails jabbing his scalp every time he caused a moan. She bit back another wanton cry as he sucked her opposite nipple into his mouth and gently bit down on it before flicking the tip with his tongue. She writhed beneath him, the braid her golden locks had been in coming undone and sliding onto her flushed cheeks.

Naruto ground his erection against her soaked panties, causing her inner walls to clench every time his zipper slid over her swollen clit. The way her breasts jiggled and shone with his saliva, he just couldn't get enough! The adorable blush in place of the usual disinterested scowl had him on edge and he just had to make this last as long as possible. He pulled away from her, lacing his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck and pulling her to the floor in a kneeling position. Just as she gasped in painful surprise, he kissed her full on the lips, wrestling her tongue into submission and making her whimper with need at his greed.

Pulling back, he commanded her to unsheathe him. Tsunade almost resisted, freezing completely at the crimson glare she received from him and immediately grasped the button of his pants with trembling fingers. With little trouble, she freed him and he sprang free to his thick and tall glory-_gods_, she hadn't seen a monster like that since she was a Chuunin! Her mouth watered at the sight, her lower lips drooling at the sight.

"You like my cock, bitch?" Naruto palmed himself, watching as her ocher eyes jealously stared at it. "You want it?"

She nodded with much excitement, licking her plump, pink lips as a pearl of precum slid down his shaft. The kunoichi almost dove for it as it fell past her lips and onto the side of her right breast.

"Open your mouth.", he commanded, grinning cockily at her immediate compliance. Without further ado, he rammed his member past the hindrance of her supple lips and into her mouth, not stopping until her throat muscles clenched around the bulbous head. She groaned headily at the pleasurable sensation, bobbing her head experimentally to replicate the feeling. Naruto growled with desire as she squeezed him just right. Gripping the back of her head with his left hand he began a violent rhythm of thrusts directly down her throat.

"Mmmmm!", she moaned, eyes half lidded as she cupped her dripping mound through her panties, massaging the underside of his shaft with her tongue. Breaths coming in pants, she squeezed her left breast with her left hand, keeping eye contact with the youth as he fucked her throat. Sweat began to coat their bodies, his cock pulsing with every thrust. She enjoyed the perverted gaze he looked down at her with, the way his balls slapped her chin when his seemingly endless cock would disappear back into her mouth.

Naruto snapped his hips back and rammed himself back in, relishing in the expert way she took his cock, her smoldering eyes begging for more. He could see the raw need behind those eyes, the pure taboo of her getting off on him fucking her throat sending him over the edge of one of the best orgasms of his life. Shooting his load, he expelled so much that it even filled her mouth to the brim. Tsunade was on cloud nine, eagerly accepting his seed and guzzling it down like it was the finest sake in the Land of Fire.

"Whoa." Naruto mouthed as she eagerly cleaned his shaft, his erection still standing tall as she sucked his heavy balls into her greedy mouth. He pulled her up by the shoulders, her fingers being pulled from her within her by the sudden motion of him throwing her over the coffee table so that just her rear end and knees remained on the surface. He snatched the kimono from her body and tore the panties from her hips, easily shredding her bra before tossing off his own jacket.

Looking down at her smooth pussy, he thought he might have actually died and gone to heaven. The ivory globes of her ass were perfectly round and plump, he cunt visibly dripping as she anticipated his next move. Her sensually mature curves and wide hips nearly had him drooling before he snapped out of his stupor and positioned himself behind her. He began to knead her ass, gently slapping and then soundly smacking them until they were redder than her cheeks. Her back arched into every slap, her butt wiggling against his groin in search of what she needed the most.

Without warning, he slammed himself into her, balls deep inside of her constrictive pussy. She wailed at the sudden entry, her nails digging into the hardwood floor as he began to pound her pussy. The feeling of being inside of her was like nothing else he could imagine-tight, hot, and unimaginably wet. He couldn't have stopped thrusting even if some demented part of him wanted to. Her ass bounced with every thrust and before she knew it she was cumming like never before. The added tightness spurred him on, her screams of ecstasy like a fuel that made him more powerful than ever before.

Eyes glowing crimson, fangs elongating, sharpening claws digging into the flesh of her hips, Naruto had become more beast than man. And in that moment, all he wanted to do was fuck.

"Ah, yes yes yes! Naruto! You're the best I've ever had! Please-please fucking destroy my pussy!", Tsunade screamed, taking his cock like none before could, her hips grinding back against him with a fatigued vigor. She was reaching her limits and he was just getting started!

"Ya like that, slut? You like me fucking up that pretty little pussy? You're such a perverted whore, Hokage-_sama_...", the mocking undertones in his voice had her riding the waves of a climax even stronger than the last, her eyes rolling back into her head as he plundered her cervix, a wave of thick semen searing deeply into her womb. And it only continued, these endless orgasms and doses of his hot cum flooding her womb, until she was half unconscious and her pussy was oozing with his seed. But Naruto was far from finished.

Flipping her onto her back, her pulled her legs up over his shoulders, stroking her clit with his thumb to bring her back to awareness. The tantalizing sight of his cum pooling in the crack of her ass was nothing short of amazing. Tsunade lay back limply, her body trembling from over sensitivity as he began to lick one of her nipples. "I-I c-c-can't t-take anym-mo-more, Narut-to...ohhh-_oh_!"

The head of his cock pushing against her anus brought her back to her senses immediately. He seemed determined, a sickly sweet grin plastered across those striped cheeks as he watched her come undone at having his cock prodding her ass. He stood up fully, releasing both of the nipples he'd had paired in his mouth and pushing forward very slowly. Tsunade looked down in disbelief as his head began to breach her rear entrance, the sensation something she could only have dreamt it had been all of those years ago.

"That's it baby. Open up that ass and take my cock like a good little whore.", the blonde male encouraged, licking his fangs and rocking into her like a pro, inch by inch getting s little more into her. By the time he had full seated himself within her, she seemed to be on the brink of orgasm. He smiled cheekily, his canine glistening dangerously down at her in warning.

Rearing back, he started thrusting in and out of her sweltering ass, the view of her drooling pussy, swaying breasts and erotic expression giving him all the reassurance he needed. And in that moment, he began the fucking her so savagely that the table beneath them began to splinter. Her repeated curses and cries of unadulterated pleasure were forced out of her just as his cum was nearly gushing out of her gaping cunt. And though she was far past her limit, she could not help but force four fingers into herself as he fucked her ass with a vigor never rivaled in her life.

Naruto's pelvis slapped her reddened ass cheeks, his hands had her hips in a vice-grip. Throat hoarse from pleasured screams, she pleaded for him to find release. "You want me to cum in your ass already? You'll have to work for it. Touch your pussy for me."

And though it was so good it hurt, she began to thrust those four fingers in and out of herself, her moans only escalating in volume at the double penetration. The Hokage bit her lip, back arching up off of the table's surface. She wanted so badly to cum, but the intensity actually scared her. Pulling her fingers out, she grasped her bountiful breasts for stability as he continued to piston into her.

"Oh? Now you can do better than that, bitch. I wanna see you touch that pussy of yours or I'll just keep fucking you all night! C'mon. Make yourself cum while I fuck this tight ass.", she did as she was told, fingers trembling as they found their way within her again, expertly massaging the sweetest spot within. She found herself rising up onto the peak of her stamina, her inner walls tightening around her knuckles, this in turn tightening her ass around his ever-moving shaft.

"Naruto- I'm c-c-Oh gods!", she pulled her fingers out, her cum soaked fingers smearing his semen over her clit sending her over the edge and into the most nerve wracking,-mind numbing orgasm of her lifetime. The birds were startled awake by this finalizing cry, the neighboors still somehow slumbering through the racket.

"Good girl! Now, here comes your reward!", the fox ninja thrust so hard that she felt it in the pit of her stomach, and a few thrusts later-boom! A load of cum greater than all of those previously combined flooded her bowels and filled her until it was gushing out from around the base of his cock, still nestled between her smooth cheeks.

Tsunade eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out, a few dull thrusts lulling her into nothingness.

A dull ache between her legs and a pounding in her head awoke the great Hokage of Konohagakure. She was nude and in her bed-but how'd she get there? She only remembered walking home drunk, broke, and pissed. But, then what? The throbbing between her legs was getting bothersome and she tentatively reached a hand down to touch her bare pussy, hissing at the soreness with shock. What'd happened last night?!

A brief thought...

_'Masculine muscles, a deep voice, the feeling of an enormous cock pounding her pussy and then her ass..."Oh gods, yes!" '_

__Well that explains that! She was so drunk she had a one-night stand with...with...oh shit.

_'Blonde hair and ocean blue eyes looking down at her, turning crimson red with lust..."_

Dammit dammit dammit! Why the fuck did she have to go and fuck someone who was practically jailbait?! Would she lose her job because of this?! No matter. Nobody was going to know and he sure as hell knew better than to cross a seething and hungover Hokage. And though she was sick with rage and fatigue, she could not sop her hands from wandering down her thighs in memory..._  
_

The Hokage barely made it to the bathroom, spilling her guts into the toilet bowl for the third morning in a row. The'd barely been eating and yet she seemed to have the strangest cravings that just resulted in more puking. What was up with this strange stomach virus. Even her period had stopped...but...that could only mean...

_**"NARUTOOOOOOO!"**_

* * *

**(Good? Great. Now let me get some goddamned sleep! Fuck! You know how long I stayed up to write this shit! It's _tomorrow_! And if you don't fucking jack off to this, you'd better at least review it!)...(I love you too, dude.)**


End file.
